


Prisoner Of Love

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry umiera, a Louis w to nie wierzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy angst, więc nie oceniajcie, skarby, przepraszam, ale musiałam się wyżyć, wczoraj byłam na filmie “Gwiazd Naszych Wina”, więc sami rozumiecie <3

Harry nie żyje.

Te trzy słowa zniszczyły życie Louis’a.

Te trzy słowa złamały jego serce.

Te trzy słowa były prawdą, w którą nie mógł uwierzyć.

Podobno rzecz wypowiedziana tysiąc razy, staje się prawdą. Raczej nie.

Powtarzali mu, że Harry nie żyje, ale przecież to nie mogła być prawda, nie mogła. Sądził, że jego chłopak zaraz wróci do domu, pocałuje go i powie, że go kocha.

Przecież Harry wyszedł tylko do sklepu po mleko.

Nic nie mogło mu się stać, on tylko wyszedł po mleko.

Jeden telefon.

Jeden telefon zmienił życie Louis’a w piekło.

Harry nie żyje.

Trzy słowa, które zmieniły wszystko.

Ale Louis nie wierzył. Siedział w domu, czekał, czekał i czekał. Czekał dzień, dwa, miesiąc, rok…

Czekał tak bardzo długo, ale nadal miał nadzieję.

Może to tylko zły sen, prawda? Na pewno zaraz się obudzi i zobaczy go.

Jego anielską twarz okalaną czekoladowymi lokami.

Jego kocie, zielone oczy.

Jego miękkie, malinowe usta stworzone tylko dla niego.

Jego urocze dołeczki, które tak bardzo kochał.

Jego umięśnione, wytatuowane ciało, które obejmuje go w złych i dobrych chwilach.

Jego duże dłonie, sunące po jego ciele, zapamiętujące każdą krzywiznę.

Jego.

Swojego Harry’ego, uśmiechniętego i kochającego, nucącego pod nosem radosne melodie. Harry’ego, który kochał go całym sercem, który śpiewał mu do snu i budził pocałunkami. Harry’ego, który trzymał go w ramionach, gdy przechodził ciężkie chwile, który całował go, sprawiając, że był po prostu… szczęśliwy.

Harry był jego definicją szczęścia.

Harry był jego wszystkim.

Nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić. Nie mógł. Nie zrobiłby mu tego, nie jemu.

Nie tracił wiary, siedząc na parapecie i wypatrując miłości swojego życia. Harry zawsze powtarzał mu, że wiara jest naszą siłą. Kochał go całym swoim sercem i nie zostawiłby go bez pożegnania.

Liam, Niall i Zayn przesiadywali z nim całe dnie, próbując odciągnąć go od okna, lecz ten ani drgnął. Byli zadowoleni, że chociaż jadł od czasu do czasu.

Nie poszedł na pogrzeb. To by oznaczało, że stracił wiarę. Poza tym, Harry żył.

Jay oraz Anne również przychodziły do niego, przygotowując mu ciepłe obiady, oraz sprzątając, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było, co.

Oczywiście powtarzali mu, że Harry’ego już nie ma, zdarzało się, że nawet krzyczeli i płakali, błagając go, by okazał jakiekolwiek uczucie, ale on tylko mówił im, że Harry żyje, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

Przesiadywał w ubraniach swojego ukochanego i nie wypuszczał z dłoni jednego z ich wspólnych zdjęć. Tego, w którym Harry mu się oświadcza.

Pewnego razu nawet przyszedł do niego psychiatra, jednak nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem.

Uznali, że ma depresję.

Psychiatra zalecił mu branie małych różowych tabletek, które zostały siłą w niego wmuszane, lecz nie pomagały, tylko pogarszały sprawę.

Louis przestał jeść i pić. Siedział tylko w nieruchomej pozycji na parapecie, wyglądając przez okno i oczekując powrotu swojego księcia.

Zaczęli częściej go odwiedzać, właściwie zmieniali warty. Nie zostawał już sam.

Kiedy sam zaczął brać tabletki, uznali, że mu się polepszyło. Mylili się.

Raz, został sam, gdyż uznali, że chwile może posiedzieć sam, bo przecież i tak siedzi w jednej pozycji.

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Louis zachowywał różowe tabletki i nie połykał ich. Dlatego tego dnia, Louis postanowił skrócić swój żywot, biorąc je wszystkie na raz.

Zobaczył go.

Zobaczył swojego Harry’ego, miłość swojego życia, swojego kochanka, narzeczonego, chłopaka, który skradł jego serce już na samym początku ich znajomości. Człowieka, którego pragnął ujrzeć. To było wszystko, czego chciał.

Tego dnia Louis Tomlinson umarł.

Ale umarł, z uśmiechem na ustach.

Odszedł z tego świata razem ze swoim Harry’m. Szli ramie w ramie, a ich dłonie były złączone.

Nikt nie miał do niego pretensji. Każdy wiedział, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie. To był dzień, w którym Louis Tomlinson został uwolniony, dzień w którym znowu był szczęśliwy. Dzień, który przywrócił ład i porządek w jego świecie.

Bo każdy dzień przy boku osoby, która panuje nad twoim sercem, jest dniem szczęśliwym, więc korzystaj z tego jak najlepiej, bo pewnego dnia, może jej zabraknąć, a ty zostaniesz sam, z czymś, co kiedyś było twoim sercem, a teraz jest niczym innym jak czarną dziurą wysysającą z ciebie życie.


End file.
